The Three Most Tender Words
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Royal Magician Lillet Blan has accompanied her lover, Amoretta Virgine, on a tour. Poisonous jealousy rears its ugly head, however, and things look bleak until Lillet remembers just what the "three most tender words" really are. Lemon, yuri


_A/N: This was written as an anniversary gift for my husband just in case you might be wondering! I haven't abandoned yaoi for yuri, no fear! :D_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, exhausting trip and Royal Magician Lillet Blan was thankful that there was an inn a few miles down the road. Not only was she bone-tired, she was also a little saddlesore from the long trip; when their guide told her that this inn had a bath house, she was ecstatic. After three days on the road, she was dusty and tired and looking forward very much to a relaxing bath.

She had accompanied Amoretta Virgine on one of her many singing tours, playing to packed houses everywhere they went and also giving command performances for the royal family, as well. Amoretta's voice was compared to that of an angel which wasn't far from the truth, Lillet reflected wryly, stealing another glance at her lover riding quietly beside her.

Unlike most homunculi, Amoretta had the core of an angel and she could also live outside her flask; this made her very special in this respect but she was special to Lillet for a completely different reason: she loved her.

The first three or four times she had attempted to rescue Amoretta hadn't been very successful, each one ending with Amoretta's death. Lillet tried to forget them as much as she could and concentrated on enjoying the happy present with her by her side. She was so happy to be with her: she loved and was loved.

It also brought to mind the first time the two had shared a bed; since Amoretta had never slept alongside someone before, she had ended up knocking Lillet out of bed twice. She had apologized, of course, but Lillet didn't really mind it all that much since it was only a flash of brief pain and then it was gone.

You had to expect a little bit of a bumpy beginning until she got used to someone else sleeping next to her and, really, it hadn't been all that unpleasant an experience. In fact, it had been _quite_ wonderful.

Looking back, that didn't seem terribly important now, not with this poisonous feeling coursing its way through her but Lillet did her best not to let it overcome her. One of their young male guides-Graysen, she thought his name was, Graysen Kouley-kept making puppy eyes at Amoretta and it was beginning to bother Lillet a great deal... much more than she cared, or wanted, to admit.

She quickly looked over at the beautiful homunculus riding quietly beside her with a smile, grateful for any excuse not to be alone with these thoughts, temporarily banishing the jealousy that was plaguing her and ruining her mood. She admired the beauty of her companion, marveling at how she traveled with no complaint to its many discomforts.

She could have taken a carriage but had demurred at the time since it had seemed to her to be an extravagance that they could do well without and was beginning to wish she hadn't been so hasty in rejecting it.

_The next time we go on a tour_, she thought, grimacing a little in pain and shifting in her saddle, _we're going to take the carriage. I don't want to have to feel like this again!_

Still, even though Amoretta was ignoring Kouley and his adolescent attentions, it didn't seem to be doing any good and Lillet was beginning to get _very_ annoyed. To her relief, she _did _notice that Amoretta wasn't in any way encouraging him; in fact, she had pointedly nudged her mare over to Lillet's and sticking close by her.

_That _made her feel a little better, but it didn't do anything to erase the cloud beginning to cast its shadow over her and this trip. She was beginning to wish she'd never come along in the first place.

Her gloomy countenance wasn't lost on her lover, however, and Lillet started when she heard Amoretta's quiet voice ask beside her, "Are you all right, Lillet? You don't seem to be very happy for some reason."

Lillet turned to look at her, her face flushed. "Well...no, not really," she admitted, biting her lip, not wishing this conversation to go any further. "I'm not."

"Did I do something to upset you?" she asked baldly; once again, Lillet was taken aback by her forthrightness although, as she admitted to herself a little abashedly, she _should_ be used to it by now!

That was one of the many qualities that Lillet loved about her but which could at times-_right now_, for instance-cause her a bit of discomfort. She stated bluntly how she felt and what she thought.

"No! No...you...didn't..." She gestured helplessly, her face reddening further, Amoretta's eyes reflecting her growing confusion and concern. "Not really."

Amoretta looked at her.

"_Did_ I or _didn't_ I?" she repeated, her eyes boring right into Lillet's, her mouth turning downward. "If I did, I wish you would tell me so I won't do it again and hurt your feelings."

Lillet hurried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault but Amoretta didn't look convinced; in fact, she looked hurt.

Lillet groaned in frustration; she was having a hard time trying to find the right words to express her feelings, that she was jealous because Kouley kept flirting with her, completely ignoring the fact that she and Amoretta were a couple. Which should have been obvious to anyone with working eyesight.

"I'm not upset with _you_, Amoretta," she explained, reaching out and taking her hand in hers, Amoretta looking at her uncertainly. "I'm angry with Kouley because he keeps flirting with you, that's all."

Amoretta tilted her head to the side, her white-blonde hair falling over her shoulders in shimmering waves in the approaching twilight; Lillet's breath caught.

"Is Kouley the guide?" Amoretta asked curiously.

Lillet nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

Amoretta looked unconcerned and shrugged slightly. "Is he? I suppose so."

Lillet blushed beet red, ashamed of both her thoughts and the jealousy that kept pricking at her. She was trying to cool her rising temper, she really was; it was just a very difficult thing to do when her feelings and thoughts were rocketing skyward in the worst possible direction.

It took some time but she at last had managed to get her feelings under some measure of control and, intending to catch Amoretta's eye, she glanced over her shoulder to see the young man's greyish-blue eyes firmly attached on Amoretta... and all but salivating.

Lillet's heart stood still, her thoughts swimming; she couldn't believe her eyes! Her lip curled as jealousy raged through her unchecked, Lillet's hand clenching into a fist as he stared openly at Amoretta, completely ignoring the fact that Amoretta was ignoring _him_.

Unable to stand it any longer and her face tight with anger, Lillet reached over and grabbed Amoretta's hands, clutching them tightly in her own, hoping fervently that the young fool would take the hint.

"Lillet, what's wrong?" Amoretta asked quickly, looking at her lover's red and angry face with growing alarm. "Ow! You're holding my hands too tightly! You're _hurting _me, Lillet! Let go!"

Amoretta yanked her hands out of Lillet's who sat there, a stunned and unhappy expression on her face as she watched her lover give her a hurt look.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Lillet," she said softly, rubbing the sore spot on her hand with her fingers, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "But I wish that you would trust me when I say I don't notice other people when they look at me. I don't love _them_; I love _you_." She sighed. "And you don't trust me at all, that much is clear. That really hurts, Lillet; it hurts a _lot_."

Without another word, Amoretta turned her mare around and headed for the rear of the caravan, ignoring Lillet's anguished "Wait, Amoretta!!" and followed closely by Kouley though she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

She didn't even turn to look at him as she asked him to leave her alone: she _wasn't _interested and he was bothering her with his constant attentions. Much to Lillet's surprise, he did although not happily, throwing a dark look back at _her_ before riding off to join the rest of the party in front.

Lillet moaned, her hands forming into fists as she closed her eyes.

_Darn it!_ she thought heatedly to herself, sighing as she nudged her mare into a trot. _Now what?_ She winced as each bounce made her already sore bottom even more uncomfortable as she caught up with the others, Amoretta pointedly ignoring her presence.

Lillet flinched. _I guess I deserved that_, she mused sadly, looking at Amoretta's back. _I have to make things right with Amoretta..._how _is another question. _She winced again_. I hope we get to that inn soon!I don't think I can take much more of this bouncing around!_

Her prayers were answered as they crested the hill_, _the inn with the adjacent bathhouse just down and one hundred yards away. Oblivious to her discomfort, Lillet's mare took the bit and ran for the inn, Lillet hanging on and trying to ignore the soreness she felt with every beat of the mare's hooves as best she could.

Presently, the party reached the inn courtyard and dismounted stiffly, the guides taking their horses to the stables, Lillet and Amoretta following slightly behind.

The two girls didn't speak to each other though Lillet kept casting a longing look in her lover's direction but Amoretta didn't acknowledge her; instead, she stabled her mare quickly and left without a backward glance.

Lillet's heart fell in the direction of her shoes but she was determined to apologize to Amoretta for her jealous fit whenever the chance presented itself, hoping that it could be soon.

_If I don't run into her by chance, I'll seek her out_. Lillet squared her shoulders. _I have to make things right and I hope I can do that without tripping over it. I don't want to hurt Amoretta_

_any more than I already have._

Lillet sighed and made her way into the inn.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_This feels wonderful, _Lillet thought happily as she soaked in the hot, fragrant waters of the bath, sliding down until the hot water reached her chin, sighing in appreciation. Most of the bumps and dust from road travel had been soothed or washed away and Lillet was feeling better and much more relaxed. _Amoretta would-- _

Her heart constricted a little as she thought of her; Amoretta was still upset over the whole affair and Lillet wasn't quite sure_ how _she was going to make things up to her but she knew that she had to. _She _had been in the wrong, not Amoretta, and she was sorry that she had let her feelings get away from her even if it was only temporary.

Had she known just _how_ hurt Amoretta would be, she'd have forced herself to keep her mouth shut in the first place or at least waited until her feelings had cooled sufficiently so that she could discuss them with Amoretta calmly.

But, as her mother would say, "Wishes were horses" and she had to now think of a way to make things right with Amoretta. She was responsible for this mess and she had to find a way out of it.

She didn't know exactly how she was going to go about making amends with Amoretta since she hadn't seen her for a little while. Lillet had no idea when she'd gone but it was clear that Amoretta had been avoiding her... not that Lillet could really blame her all that much for doing so.

She_ had _let her feelings get away with her, the end result being that she had hurt the one person she loved the most. It _wasn't _something she was proud of. Now, she had to think of a way to make things right and she wasn't sure _how_ to accomplish that.

She had hoped that Amoretta would also come to the bath house but that didn't look likely to happen: she was nearly done with her bath and she hadn't seen Amoretta at all since they arrived here at the inn four hours ago.

Lillet sighed regretfully again, rinsing her hair carefully, thinking hard as the warm water flowed over her. She felt badly about the whole thing but, seeing as Amoretta wasn't seeking her out, Lillet would have to go to her.

_What can I say to her that I haven't already said?_ Lillet wondered, scrubbing her skin with the bathing puff. _How can I tell her I'm sorry without hurting her more if I should stumble and fall over my words? _She sighed as she poured the water jar over her head._ Why does love have to be so difficult?_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Lillet sat on the bed in her room, brushing her hair absentmindedly, her mind working on the situation and how to best go about resolving it. She was at a loss, however, and this troubled her.

She put down the brush on the night table beside the bed, reached for her night cap, put it on her head and pulled back the covers, snuggling down into the soft mattress. As she pulled the comforter up to her chin, she thought belatedly how wonderful it would be to have Amoretta snuggled up beside her... and how much Lillet wished she was.

She missed Amoretta's comforting presence, her soft breathing and the warm body that pressed up next to her. It was amazing, she reflected, how easily one could get used to having someone there... and how much you missed them when they weren't. She felt the absence of her partner keenly.

Lillet had burrowed down under the thick comforter and was preparing to sleep when she heard a soft cough sound next to the bed. Startled, she yelped and flung off the comforter and, when her racing heart had slowed, she looked to her left.

To her surprise, there stood Amoretta in her night clothes, looking very sheepish-so Lillet surmised from the bright pink her cheeks were-holding her Grimalkin, a familiar that looked like a large black cat, close to her chest.

Lillet stared at her for a few minutes, her mouth working but no sound emerged. She was so surprised that she couldn't speak or even articulate a single coherent thought. _This _was certainly the _last_ thing she expected to see this evening! Not that this was a bad thing, mind you; it was all so unexpected and it really threw Lillet for a loop, evidenced by her speechless staring at her lover.

Amoretta blushed as she fidgeted slightly, her eyes locked with Lillet's. She seemed... shy and uncertain for some reason, Lillet noted, and wondered why that was.

For many long moments, this uncomfortable silence reigned between them until there came a loud sigh from Amoretta's familar who said, in a reproachful tone, "Don't you two have some things you need to discuss?" He flicked his tail with disapproval. "And shouldn't you best start?"

Both Lillet and Amoretta flushed guiltily at the admonition but he was right: they _did_ have things to discuss and putting it off wouldn't make things feel more comfortable for either of them. Lillet screwed up her courage and, as she started to speak, she was aware that Amoretta was also talking. Once they realized this, they both abruptly stopped speaking, flushing beet red with embarrassment.

_Drat!_ Lillet thought with annoyance, twisting the end of the comforter in nervous fingers while Amoretta stood still as a statue beside the bed_. Why is this so hard to do? _

She took a deep breath and, before she lost her courage, she ploughed foward.

"Amoretta," she said, stretching out her hands to her lover while Amoretta set Grimalkin on the other bed, where he promptly curled up and fell asleep. She took Amoretta's hands in her own, squeezing them affectionately. "I'm... I'm sorry I hurt your feelings or that I ever gave you reason to doubt you." She blushed but continued. "It... it wasn't you I was really angry at... it was Graysen I was upset with." She paused a moment. "I'm sorry that I let my feelings get away with me."

"That's all right, Lillet," Amoretta replied softly, slowly making her way to Lillet's side. "I'm sorry, too." She smiled sheepishly, gesturing over at the sleeping Grimalkin. "He said that we were both being silly and that we needed to put our anger aside and talk things over." She glanced over at Grimalkin again. "He was right, you know."

Lillet nodded in agreement.

She sighed, lightly brushing her fingertips against the cool skin of Amoretta's palm.

"I'm so used to having you all to myself, and when I see someone falling all over himself like that, making a fool of himself to get your attention-" Lillet broke off suddenly. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Amoretta nodded.

"Yes, you are," she said frankly.

_Well, I can't accuse her of softening the blow._

"I'm sorry. I mean, I _know_ how stupid it is of me. You wouldn't even accept this tour until I got leave from the palace to come with. Maybe that's part of it: it's _your_ tour, and I'm only here to give you something_ you _need." She chuckled wryly at herself. "Mr. Ouzowen arranges the bookings, Kouley chooses the routes and arranges for horses, and I love you. Only everyone in the audience seems to want my job, and Kouley does too. No wonder I'm so defensive."

"Lillet, you aren't someone that can be replaced."

"I know, but... when you have something precious, there's always that seed of fear that it can be lost someday, and your love is more precious to me than anything."

She sighed again.

"None of which excuses me for acting like a jealous brat. Can you forgive me, little love?"

Amoretta nodded.

"Of course, if you can forgive me, too."

Lillet was surprised. "For what?"

"This is all so new to me, that I wasn't paying as much attention to you as I ought. I just ignored the boy's infatuation because all he did was look, so I didn't have to respond, but if I had been more sensitive to your feelings I would have taken the time to set him straight for your sake. I'll make sure to do that tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, even though I know that I shouldn't care."

"Well, Lillet," Amoretta said with a gentle, teasing smile, "you're only human."

Lillet grinned.

"Yes, I am," she admitted, pulling Amoretta closer to her, the homunculus' face brightening. "And, since we now have that all straightened out, come to bed." Lillet scooted over as Amoretta quickly climbed into the bed, snuggling close to her. "I've missed your company..."

Amoretta smiled as she leaned over closer to Lillet, their fingers twining briefly before releasing, lips meeting sweetly in a soft kiss. In between murmured words and their hands deftly pulling at clothing, their passion rose as their mouths worked hard against each other, tongues exploring and dancing together in an ageless dance of love.

Lillet groaned loudly as Amoretta kissed her hard, her trembling hands pulling the white-blonde haired girl toward her, pressing the mage's aching body tightly against the homunculus' own.

_Oh, Amoretta..._ Lillet thought, her hunger for the beautiful flask-born girl rising as she eagerly tasted her tongue, holding her tightly. _This feels so good!_

Amoretta's eyelids fluttered, responding eagerly though a little hesitantly at first to Lillet's passion but, as Lillet pressed her mouth harder against her own, that quickly disappeared as her body was awakened by the power of her lover's attraction.

She moaned quietly under Lillet's questing mouth, her own tongue dancing freely in her lover's. Amoretta shivered with excitement as Lillet slowly undressed her, her cool, soft fingers deftly stroking and arousing her further as they freely touched her soft, naked form.

"Lillet..." Amoretta moaned, her body beginning to buck with the overwhelming pleasure flowing through her sensitive body, her mouth pressing against Lillet's with hungry abandon.

She gasped loudly as Lillet's fingers gently wandered down her body, stroking her sex, her body arching against hers. "Oh, Lillet!"

"Amoretta... " Lillet breathed hungrily through their pressed lips, tasting the soft dew on her lover's mouth which only excited her further.

"Oh, Lillet..." Amoretta moaned in response, feeling her sex moisten under Lillet's gentle ministrations.

Lillet smiled before she pressed her mouth hard against her lover's, tasting her eager, hungry mouth with passionate fervor, slipping a finger into Amoretta's dripping wet sex as she did so, rotating it gently inside her while the homunculus writhed and moaned in her arms.

She held Amoretta tightly against her as she gently worked her finger in and out of her slippery core, smelling the sweet scent of her arousal, driving her passion for the homunculus even higher.

_Oh..._ Lillet thought to herself as she steadily drove her finger in and out of Amoretta, arousing her even further when she slipped a second finger into her alongside the first, their tongues dancing merrily in each other's mouths. _Amoretta... You feel so good ... I can't wait to taste you!_ _You're so wet and delicious... _

She continued her gentle fingering until she felt Amoretta's body stiffen, holding a shaking Amoretta as the homunculus had her first orgasm, muffled screams of pleasure filtering through their tightly pressed lips, her sweet juices running freely over Lillet's fingers and drenching her hand.

_I don't think I can hold out much for much longer!_ _I_ have _to have_ _her..._ _Oh, how I want her!_

Lillet held Amoretta until she came down from her high, her mouth gently disengaging from hers. Amoretta's eyelids fluttered madly in post-orgasmic bliss, her body set on fire with faint tremors of desire as her lover held her tenderly, her fingers still pressed deep within the platinum-blonde girl's sex.

Amoretta sighed in blissful contentment as Lillet held her close, whispering sweet words of love into her ear, her fingers gently flexing intermittently inside her lover. She smiled softly as she heard Amoretta's soft hissing gasps of pleasure; it was wonderful music to her ears.

Once Amoretta had calmed down and lay still in her arms, Lillet slowly withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking the musky juices with great enjoyment, her eyes closing with joy as she did so.

_She tastes so sweet..._

"Lillet..." she heard Amoretta whisper, the homunculus' arms sliding up her chest slowly and wrapping with delicate strength around her neck and held her close, her eyelashes lying still on her cheeks. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Lillet whispered back, gently caressing Amoretta's face with her free hand. "I'm just happy being here with you." She looked seriously at her homunculus lover, rubbing the tip of her nose gently against Amoretta's while she purred in contentment. "I couldn't bear being without you."

"Nor I," Amoretta replied quietly, her grip tightening around Lillet's neck. "Love for you is my reason for existence, Lillet..." She smiled shyly. "Your love gives me purpose and I don't want that to ever change."

Amoretta lifted her head to look into Lillet's face, her expression serious and, at the same time, alluring. She always had this effect on her from the very beginning of their relationship and in the intervening times in between then. "I love you, Lillet... so very much..."

Lillet held her close, her lips gently brushing Amoretta's. "I love you, too, Amoretta, and I'm sorry that I hurt you." She looked deeply into her eyes, her fingertips delicately stroking Amoretta's cheek. "I only want _your_ happiness..."

Amoretta held her closer, her soft, warm breath tickling Lillet's neck a source of comfort to her.

"I want _you_, Lillet," she said firmly, looking her straight in the face. She planted a soft kiss on Lillet's mouth as she responded happily, pressing her mouth against the eager homunculus', her arms wrapping around her once again.

Amoretta gently pulled her back down onto the bed once again, shifting her body so that she was lying next to Lillet, her gentle fingers tenderly stroking Lillet's hair, the Mage Counsul gasping softly at her lover's gentle touch.

She leaned forward, touching her mouth to Amoretta's, kissing her lips. The homunculus responded, her heart beginning to beat faster, her tongue tenderly probing Lillet's mouth in ever widening circles.

Lillet moaned softly, her tongue dancing just as eagerly with Amoretta's, her fingers sweetly stroking the platinum-blonde haired girl's flesh, Amoretta's muffled moans telling her that she was becoming aroused as time went on.

Lillet kissed her tenderly, prolonging the kiss for some time, her fingers slowly sliding over the homunculus' cheek and digging deep into her hair; she held Amoretta close, her mouth devouring hers with passionate abandon, her lover's body trembling with need underneath her burning touch.

They parted briefly, Lillet whispering her lover's name over and over against her mouth before Amoretta turned slightly so that Lillet was now underneath her. Her fingers ran slowly over Lillet's naked flesh, pressing her lips hard against hers, Lillet gasping with undisguised pleasure as a powerful, electric thrill ran through both of them.

Amoretta's fingers touched her tenderly, her soft caresses slowly stoking the fires of desire inside Lillet as she moaned with pleasure and need, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel Amoretta's mouth devouring hers, her fingers delicately touching her all over; her passion rose steadily higher, twitching and gasping underneath Amoretta's burning embraces.

Amoretta broke the passionate kiss, her tongue traveling over the right corner of Lillet's mouth, over her cheek and down the side of her neck, nibbling gently as she did so. She smiled as she felt Lillet tremble underneath her, tenderly tasting Lillet's sweaty skin, marveling in its salty tang and sweet taste before her lips locked onto it, sucking hard. Lillet cried out in passion, her body thrusting upward, the flames of love burning ever more brightly in her, Amoretta knowing exactly what she liked and what would bring her pleasure. Her hot body began to twist and turn as she drew her legs in tightly, feeling a familiar wetness between her legs beginning to make its presence known.

Lillet moaned, her arousal rising with swipe of Amoretta's tongue over her sensitive skin, her eyes fluttering madly behind closed lids, her passion burning hotter with each succeeding moment.

Lillet felt like she was falling, like a leaf fluttering down off of a tree branch in the fall, down ever deeper into a ring of fire that burned ever more hotly the further she fell into it. She felt alive in Amoretta's embrace, holding her tightly as she descended ever further into hot, burning pleasure, her scalding kisses stoking the flames.

"Amoretta..." Lillet groaned mindlessly, her head thrashing from side to side, her body stiffening, ecstasy riding over her like a tidal wave. She sucked in her breath through clenched teeth, hissing out gasps and moans of pure, wanton lust as her lover continued sucking at her neck, liquid fire pouring through Lillet's body as it progressed.

Amoretta's fingers gently wandered down to her breast, tenderly squeezing the nipple and rolling it around between her fingers. Lillet yelped with surprise that quickly turned to hot, dirty pleasure as Amoretta continued to squeeze and roll it, the nipple growing hard beneath the homunculus' touch, standing up straight and proud. Amoretta smiled as she bent down, her lips capturing it and sucking gently on it, her tongue swirling around the hard bud.

Lillet screamed out her passion as she felt Amoretta's lips on her nipple, groaning out loud as her fingers on her free hand wandered over to her other breast, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers as she sucked on the other. Amoretta lifted her head, little trails of saliva webbing from her wet lips as she proceeded to suck on the other nipple until it was standing as stiff and proud as the other, Lillet writhing in delicious agony as she proceeded to pleasure her in this manner.

_Oh, heavens..._ Lillet thought, her mind a wonderfully chaotic mess of pleasure and ecstasy, her body responding to her homunculus lover with wonderful and painful abandon as it bucked against her on the bed, delirious excitement rolling over her again and again in a continuous wave.

Amoretta's lips gently lifted themselves from her hot, sweaty skin, the delightful tingling sensation she left behind only grew stronger, not weaker, her eyes half closed, a look of pure, wanton lechery marked clearly on her face.

"Lillet..." she whispered hotly, her eyes slowly opening, her blue eyes dancing with such a hot, illuminating fire that Lillet gasped with awe and wonder when she saw it.

"Amoretta..." Lillet gasped out as the homunculus' body slowly lowered itself down to cover hers, her breasts pressing hard against her chest, her eyes alive with need and a curious mix of love and lust.

"I want you," Amoretta whispered, her lips trailing hot and wet kisses against Lillet's face and neck, her body slowly rubbing against her lover's.

"Yes..." Lillet croaked, her body on fire with desperate need as she responded and began to rub her body against hers, moaning loudly as she felt the smooth, wet feeling of her lover's sweaty skin against her own naked flesh.

She cried out in pleasure as they rubbed against each other, her own burning wetness rubbing sensually against Amoretta's, becoming more slick and achingly wet as they continued their amorous pursuit. Lillet drew Amoretta's hot, slippery body against hers and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, her tongue stabbing deeply into Amoretta's mouth as her tongue danced madly with Lillet's.

Amoretta gasped and moaned against her mouth as she rubbed herself against Lillet's slick body harder and faster, puffing and gasping beneath Lillet's wanton mouth as she kissed her deeply, drawing her down with her into that burning hot ring of fire with mad abandon.

The girls' lips briefly parted, panting and moaning loudly, as their bodies continued to buck and drive against each other; Lillet could hear the wet, squelching sounds that their sexes rubbing against each other produced and this made her feel even hotter, wanting nothing more than to get her mouth on Amoretta's wet sex once again and tongue her to another desperate orgasm.

Amoretta cried out as she bucked against Lillet, her arms slowly snaking around her shoulders, her hands locking firmly on her shoulders, riding Lillet even harder. Her hot breath panted next to her ear before she lowered her head down to Lillet's neck, her teeth latching onto the soft skin. Lillet gasped as she did so, her passion burning even hotter.

From Amoretta's frenzied rubbing, Lillet realized that she would soon climax and she drove her hips upward against Amoretta's even harder to help her along; she could feel her own orgasm drawing near and Lillet wanted them to climax together.

"Come, Amoretta, come..." she whispered hotly in her lover's ear, moaning loudly as Amoretta continued to suck on her neck. "Amoretta...!" It didn't sound like her, these phrases falling from her mouth in desperate whispers of desire and lust overwhelming her consciousness; it was almost as if someone else was saying these things but she knew that they came out of her own mouth.

Amoretta quickened her pace, rubbing against her sex with her own harder and with more desperation, mewling sounds pouring from her lips as she came ever closer to her climax. Soon, she went over, crying out in mindless bliss, screaming Lillet's name over and over as she came.

Lillet cried out as she followed her just mere seconds later, holding Amoretta hard against her pleasantly writhing body as they came.

"Amoretta..." she whispered as the orgasm ebbed, leaving her tired but leaving a pleasant, tingling sensation in its wake, feeling Amoretta gently collapse on top of her. She closed her eyes as the last vestiges of pleasure slowly receded, her trembling hand stroking Amoretta's hair tenderly as the homunculus panted and mewled above her, her breath slowly coming back.

They lay still for some time until Amoretta slowly lifted her head to look at her, her eyes half open with pleasure, her lips slightly parted. Lillet looked tenderly at her as Amoretta slowly lowered her head and rested her chin on her shoulder, her fingers kneading her skin.

"Mmmmmm..." Lillet murmured as she entangled her fingers deep in her hair. "That feels _really _good." She gently shifted her body a touch, Amoretta shifting right along with her as she did so.

"I'm happy it pleases you, Lillet," Amoretta replied softly, planting a wet kiss on her shoulder, nibbling it gently.

"Mmmmm..." was all Lillet said in reply as Amoretta closed her eyes, her lips curving into a cat-like smile as she unlocked her arms from around Lillet's neck, sliding off of her and lying beside her on the bed. Amoretta's fingers gently traveled down Lillet's shoulders to her chest and stomach, tracing invisible patterns on her moist, sweaty skin as she did so.

Lillet gasped with surprised pleasure, feeling Amoretta's fingers lightly pressing in between her thighs and, as she slowly parted her legs, rubbing her wet sex with gentle strokes and caresses. She had already come twice and yet Amoretta was looking for a third time!

Her thoughts tumbled over one another in her mind but were immediately swept aside as Amoretta commenced to pleasuring her and Lillet cried out, her body arching, pleasure crashing through her like a tsunami with Amoretta's every touch. She screamed in passionate abandon as Amoretta's questing fingers slowly slid into her slick, wet channel, commencing to slide them in and out of her.

Amoretta watched her lover with a pleased expression, slowly beginning to feel her own passion rebuilding itself within her once again as she fingered Lillet. She adored the way Lillet looked while they were making love: half-closed eyes, heavy panting, her body writhing under her touch, arching her back and screaming loudly when she climaxed. Amoretta loved seeing it all and the sound of her lover's desperate panting and moaning, in particular and her scream when she at last reached the pinnacle and went over in a spectacular orgasm, thrilled her to her very core.

Amoretta smiled as she continued to caress her, knowing that she was giving Lillet, the one person she loved more than anyone else in the world, the greatest pleasure she could. Running her tongue slowly over her lips, Amoretta set herself to the task with passionate abandon, pushing her fingers deeper into her lover's body.

Lillet screamed, her body tensing and untensing as another blinding orgasm overtook her, her hips bucking desperately upward, trying to take Amoretta's fingers into her as deeply as she could. She rode out wave after wave of unbelievable ecstacy, bucking, twitching and wailing until she flopped back down onto the bed, panting loudly and gasping for breath.

For many minutes Lillet lay there, her breath coming in hot, ragged pants with Amoretta's fingers still buried deep within her before she gained enough strength to open her eyes, her lips curving into a satisfied smile.

"That was wonderful, Amoretta," she said softly once she had a chance to atch her breath, raising a trembling hand to caress her cheek as Amoretta leaned into it with a happy cooing sound. "That was... _amazingly_ good and wonderful. Thank you."

Amoretta smiled as she kissed Lillet's stomach, her tongue tasting her salty, sweaty skin as she slowly made her way down to her sex once more, taking a tentative lick before quickly following that with another until she burrowed between Lillet's thighs, licking her on the outer lips teasingly.

Lillet cried out in lusty surprise as she felt Amoretta's fingers gently part her outer lips, moaning as she felt Amoretta's tongue slowly enter her, her thighs trembling as she gently spread her legs to gain better access to her wet core. Lillet's body trembled and shook with need and desperate desire, her hands shakingly reaching down, her fingers cupping the back of her head gently, pushing her sex against Amoretta's hungry mouth.

_Oh, Amoretta... taste me, lick me, my sweet love! _Lillet pushed against Amoretta's face harder, her eyelids fluttering madly as pleasure raced through her, electricity sparking from every swipe of Amoretta's tongue on her bare, wet flesh.

Soon, too soon it seemed to Lillet, she came hard, her thighs tightening around Amoretta's head, her fingers digging deeply into her hair as she screamed, her body thrusting upward. Amoretta quickly drank her love juice and licked her to ever more fervent spendings before Lillet lay still, completely and wonderfully spent. Amoretta gave her sex a few more quick licks before she slid up on the bed, stretching out beside her tired lover, gently caressing her face with her fingertips and planting a quick kiss on her lips. Lillet could taste her juices on Amoretta's mouth and it thrilled her as she kissed her back before Amoretta lay her head on her shoulder, an arm lazily draped over Lillet's stomach.

They lay there quietly for some time, the only sounds being of their quick, panting breaths slowly returning to normal. Lillet gently wound her arm underneath Amoretta's shoulder, pulling her over to her while the other wrapped around her front, holding her close.

Lillet could feel Amoretta's sweet breath sliding over her skin and she trembled a little, holding the homunculus against her, smoothing her wet hair from her brow with a tender hand, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Silence reigned between them for some time as they caressed each other's body tenderly, with soft, feather-like touches until, some time later, Amoretta spoke first.

"Did you enjoy it, Lillet?" she asked somewhat shyly, her eyes half-closed as she lifted her head, tilting it to look at her, a soft, pink blush rising in her cheeks.

Lillet smiled and pulled her close against her, kissing her lips gently; her eyes shone with love, her face a picture of contentment and enjoyed pleasure.

"Yes, Amoretta," she said, looking deeply into the homunculus' eyes, her face wreathed in a dazzling smile that left Amoretta gasping with its sincerity and sweetness. "I enjoyed it very much." She rubbed the tip of her nose against Amoretta's, resulting in a soft giggle and blush from the homunculus. "Thank you, sweet love. Thank you for such wonderful pleasure."

Amoretta beamed happily, blushing slightly as she did so. "You're welcome, Lillet," she said, her face wreathed in smiles as she leaned forward and kissed her again. "I'm happy that I was able to please you."

Lillet's smile grew wider, spreading across her face. "_Very_ much so," she replied tiredly though with an infectious smile on her face, hugging Amoretta close to her. "_Very_ much so..."

"I love you, Lillet," Amoretta said quietly as she pulled the covers up to their chins, covering them both up, snuggling close to her.

Lillet smiled broadly, kissing Amoretta's mouth, pulling the homunculus' body close to her.

"I love you, too, Amoretta," she said, kissing her lips again, doing a thorough and proper job of it.

_There never were three more tender words than '_I love you', Lillet thought introspectively. _The three most tender words ever heard..._

She yawned and held Amoretta close to her as sleep came to claim them, holding each other as they softly drifted off to sleep, gentle smiles on their faces.


End file.
